Spooky
Spooky, known better as Marauder 06, is a Marauder of the Mobile Infantry Special Forces. He is a member of a detachment of Marauders, which served on the Hesperus Campaign, where thanks to him, the planet was released. Battle vs. Master Chief (by Samurai96) Master Chief: Marauder 06: On the planet Hephestus The Chief along with 2 UNSC marines and 2 ODST troopers drop in on a pelican to search the planet for any covenant activity. Meanwhile The Marauder and 4 Mobile Infantry troops are on patrol looking for arachnids. While moving through a mountainous terrain Chief hears something in the distance and tells his sniper armed with a Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti Material to find high ground to cover them from. The sniper moves out and Chief orders the rest of his men to take cover to set an ambush to whoever is coming. The Marauder and the Mobile Infantry Troops are moving through the same area and soon one of the men see something and so the Marauder orders his sniper to stay back and cover them while they move up. One of the UNSC marines sees the Mobile Infantry and thinks that they could be rebels so takes aim and is about to fire when the Mobile Infantry sniper armed with the Morita Assault Rifle Sniper version sees him and opens up putting 7 bullets in the marine. The other UNSC marine sees the sniper and fires back blowing the head off the Mobile Infantry sniper the Marauder sees the smoke trail and orders his men to fire at the location and while they do that a ODST armed with a M90 Close Assault shotgun pops out and fires at the Marauder but the shield protects him which gives a Mobile Infantry soldier armed with a Tactical Assault Shotgun to blow the ODST back but not without the other ODST taking him out with the a MA5C. The Marauder fires his Mk4 at the ODST but the ODST quickly gets back into cover and so Chief jumps out off cover and takes out his M90 and charges at the Marauder and his men. A mobile infantry soldier sees him and fires but the Chief's shield protects him and the Chief gets close enough to fire his shotgun blowing back the MI and pumps it to fire at the Marauder which blows him back but by then the shield has recharged and he only gets blown back and knocking him out. By then the UNSC sniper continues firing but a MI found a secret cave and uses it to get behind the sniper and puts a bullet into the snipers head with his Morita. The MI moves out and sees the ODST and tries to sneek up but the Chief sees him and warns the ODST who fills him full of lead with the MA5C. The ODST goes to Chief with both thinking the battle is over however the Marauder wakes up and picks up his Marauder Mk4 Rifle and fires killing the ODST and continues to fire at Chief until his Mk4 starts overheating which gives the Chief's shields time to recharge and which the Chief attacks the Marauder grabbing the gun and using his suits power to increase his strength punching the Marauder in the face knocking the Marauder back. The Chief moves in but the Marauder grabs his fist and puches the Chief and both soon start punching and kicking each other. The Chief picks up the MA5C and fires at the Marauder but the shield protects him and this gives the Marauder the chance to do the same thing did to him by grabbing the MA5C and puching Chief. Chief has an idea and retreats with the Marauder close behind, The Chief goes up to the dead bodu of the UNSC sniper grabs the Sniper Rifle and quickly takes aim firing a single shot which destroys the Marauder's shields in one shot. The Marauder is surprised by the shot taking out his shield in one shot and tries to react but the Chief quickly puts another round into the Marauder's head killing him instantly . The Chief yells in victory "FOR THE UNSC!" WINNER: MASTER CHIEF Expert's Opinion While both warriors were evenly matched with each others suit having shields to protect them. It was Chief's much more better power suit which had a faster shield recharger and also genetically enchanced his speed and strength compared to the Marauder which had slow shield recharges and only enchances his natural movement that won it for the Chief. That and that Chief has more years of training and has fought much more tougher opponents that are tougher then fighting the Arachnids. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Special Forces Warriors